


Reaper76 Week

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Modern AU, Timeline Fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: 7 days of prompts as follows:"How We Were" - History/Decay"In His Shoes" - Role/Body Swapping"At Your Back" - Trust/Betrayal"On Holiday" - Vacation/Time Off"Over the Airwaves" - Voice/Music"In Another Life" - Alternate Universe/Timelines"Cover Me" - Comfort/Fluff(edited)





	1. How we were - History/Decay

It seemed fitting that their final battle would be here on the ground of the old Overwatch Base in Zurich. The scene of their greatest falling out. Soldier:76 was slowly walking through the base, pulse rifle a familiar and comforting weight in his hands. The weight of knowing the mercenary Reaper was Gabriel Reyes weighed heavy on his shoulders, a weight he was unable to shake no matter how hard he tried. 

 

He had reached the place where the training room had been. Eyes casted about, remembering Gabriel putting him through his paces….

 

_ A loud thud sounded out through the room as Strike Commander Morrison landed on his back on the mats. He gave a soft groan, staring up at the Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. His best friend, lover, and best kept secret. The man crouched next to Morrison and smirked, those scars that relieved the hard planes of his face pulling handsomely.  _

 

_ “Pay attention to your left when you’re one on one Jackie. I won’t always be there to watch out for you.” he said as he blocked the leg Morrison had thrown out. “And unlike you, I’ve trained out the dependency for someone else. I haven’t had a choice….” _

 

Gabriel’s voice had faded away, and like the memory, Soldier went flying as Reaper materialized on his left, even now, relying on Gabriel to watch his flank. He hadn’t been wrong. Becoming the Blackwatch Commander had left him without anyone to rely on, and that had turned him into the most fearsome one on one fighter in the organization. It translated over to now, with his fighting style. The unearthly words that filtered through Reaper’s mask pained him more then they should have. “You never did learn. What a pathetic excuse for a Soldier.” 

 

The vigilante got to his feet and fired his rifle while moving, snarling behind his visor as it gave him information of where Reaper was. “Old habits are hard to break, but your nightmare ends today Reaper.” His own voice was rough and destroyed from disuse. 

 

_ Gabriel sat upright, screaming. Jack, laying next to him, was instantly awake and reaching for his side arm under the pillow. Once he determined that there was nothing happening in their immediate area, Jack glanced over at Gabriel who was curled up in a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees. _

 

_ He reached a hand out and Gabriel visibly flinched back from the contact. “Gabe what happened? Tell me what you dreamt about.” Jack said softly before the burly man was wrapping arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Jack’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “I watched you put on your knees and shot Jack. Enough times to kill a regular man, but they kept shooting to make sure you were dead. And I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t stop them from removing the only sunshine from my life…” Jack’s arms went around Gabriel’s shoulders and held on running a hand through the man’s short curls, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.  _

 

_ “No one is going to kill me Gabriel. They wouldn’t dare.”  _

 

The words had held meaning then, but now they just sounded hollow and fake. So many had dared to kill him. And that included Gabriel. Soldier and Reaper fought their way through the base, every place they fought in brought back more memories; soft and gentle, which was a stark contrast to what was going on now. As they fought Soldier saw the refractory period between Reaper’s wraithing out growing larger, which meant he couldn’t keep this up forever. 

 

There was a balcony near the upper areas of the base. Soldier stood with his back to the railing, watching Reaper through a cracked visor. The white mask was slowly crumbling off Reaper’s face, as they stood there, wind blowing through the black leather cape he was wearing. Guns had long since been discarded, and they stood as tall and proud as they had when they had been released back into the military. 

 

_ The wind was soft, and gentle. Jack was sitting on the roof, legs through the railing, and staring over the water. A presence joined him, and he glanced over as Gabriel slid his legs through the bars next to him, and leaned as well, the ever present beanie sitting comfortably on his head. “You okay Jackie?” _

 

_ “I don’t know. You’re not going to think less of me if I admit something are you?” He asked, staring out over the water as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with practiced motions.  _

 

_ “That you smoke? Please I already knew that.”  _

 

_ Jack laughed, smoke leaving his lips in a rush. “No no. Not that.” Jack didn’t stop staring across the water.  _

 

_ “I’m afraid. Afraid I won’t make it out of this alive, or if I do, I won’t have anyone leaving with me. What if I make the wrong decisions? Lead people into areas we can’t get out of?” Jack’s questions of self doubt kept flowing from his lips until Gabriel put a large hand over top of his mouth to silence him.  _

 

_ “What if the sky falls down about your ears? What if your nose turns purple and falls off? Stop asking yourself what ifs Jack. Follow your instincts. You will be fine, because anyone this close to me doesn’t have a choice. It’s do or die Jack.” _

 

_ Jack pulled back from the hand and inhaled his cigarette again. “We’re friends right Gabriel?” _

 

__ “What kind of question is that?”  
  


_ “I’m serious. It’s hard to tell with you some days Gabe.” _

 

_ “Jack we’re fucking on a regular basis, and we might as well be dating except for the no fraternization rule around here. Yes, we’re friends. And nothing will tear us apart.”  _

 

_ The blonde leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder and smiled. “Thanks.” _

 

“Nothing will tear us apart eh Reaper?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d get my rank, my recognition, my work. You took away my glory and shone with a false light.”

 

“I didn’t ask for it. I tried to get transferred out. I tried to give it to you. They said it wasn’t possible. I’m not going to apologize for them.” 

  
“I don’t want your fucking apologies Jack. I want your fucking life. Your soul. This is the end.” The wraith turned to smoke and rushed at the Soldier, colliding with his body and sending both of them over the edge, fighting for dominance as they had been for years.


	2. In His Shoes - Role/Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time line fuckery - Strike Commander Reyes & Blackwatch Commander Morrison

Overwatch was a smooth running organization, Strike Commander Reyes ruling with a tight but fair iron fist. No one received preferential treatment and no one tried to put the screws to him either. A distraught operative ran into his office and signalled that this was of dire importance. Reyes cocked an eyebrow but looked at the dignitaries sitting in his office. “Excuse me a moment. I won’t be long.” he said before he stood from behind his desk. The operative shook his head. This was not going to be a quick affair. 

 

“On second thought, let’s reschedule.” The dignitaries nodded and the holo conference ended as Gabriel looked over at the operative. “What’s the issue?” 

 

“It’s Commander Morrison sir. He’s going off the wall.” 

 

Gabriel paled under his mocha complexion and moved from behind his desk at a near run. The last SEP soldier that had gone off the wall and gone crazy had killed an entire floor in the psych ward he had been sent to. There was no saving SEP soldiers when they started to lose control, but Gabriel hoping, desperately hoped, that Jack was just on one of his very violent tears. Because who did you send when your enforcer had to be taken out? 

Genji stood outside the training room where Jesse McCree was trying to talk the Blackwatch Commander down. “Now come on  _ jefe _ it’s not that bad. You just need a break, time away. Go somewhere nice, maybe take a special someone with you.” 

 

Inside of the training room, Jack was holding Fareeha against his chest, with his gun pointed at Jesse. Gabriel saw the signs. He knew. There was no saving Jack Morrison. Not now. The mind was the hardest to break in a SEP soldier, but once it was broken there was no fixing. Gabriel held his hand out for Genji’s  _ tanto _ , strapping it across his lower back under his coat before stepping in and getting the gun trained on his chest. He disarmed, the guns, his main weapons, everything but the  _ Tanto _ . He held his hands up non threateningly, and stepped forward. “Jack, let her go. Don’t drag her into this. Come on  _ Carino. _ ” he said softly, reasonably. He kept slowly advancing on the pair, but Jack kept her held tight against his chest. 

 

Once Gabe reached Jesse, he moved the younger man behind him, before he held his hands out to Fareeha. “Jack you have to let her go. You have to let her go, let her go back to Ana. She trusts you, and you’re scaring her. Fareeha trusts you Jack but you need to let her go. Let her go and I’ll stay. I’ll stay, and it’ll just be you and me.” His words were starting to work and Jack loosened his hold on her letting her go to run to Gabriel and hug him.

 

“Go with Jesse. Tell him to lock this room down. Tell him Protocol Removal.” Jesse would know know that the only way that the room would come off lockdown was if Jack was in a bodybag. Fareeha nodded and slipped around Gabriel to go to Jesse and whisper that message. Once they were both out, there was a soft snick as every exit in the room sealed itself. 

 

Jack’s eyes zoomed up and looked at Gabriel. He knew what those snicks meant. He started to laugh bitterly, side arm trained on Gabriel’s heart. “Seems fitting doesn’t it? After all those times you had me get my hands dirty doing your work, you finally have to do it yourself.” 

 

“I wish there was another way Jack. But you can’t leave this room alive.” 

 

“I know Gabbie.” He snapped. “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or that I can’t take some perverse pleasure over you being the one to take me out. You know, I figured I still had another 20 years before I snapped. Before I had to be taken out. Maybe I wouldn’t have snapped, who knows. We’re all going to snap in the end. I can see it in your face. You already know. How long are you going to keep lying to them? Until someone else snaps in an area you can’t contain? Until you snap and shoot up an entire UN summit? Where is the LINE GABRIEL!?!?!” Jack waved his gun around, his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s. 

 

“I needed help. I asked you to make time for me. I needed you to keep being my anchor. But you got too busy for me. You...you outgrew me. This.” He gestured to himself with the gun, “This is your fault Gabbie. All your fault.”

 

Gabriel knew Jack was right. He had kept putting the man off, always saying that there would be time later, that there would be another moment he could talk to Jack. Something else had always been more important than his partner, than the man whom he had promised to be an anchor to. “I’m sorry Jack…” 

 

“Yeah well your sorry doesn’t mean Jack Gabriel.” Jack started to cackle at his own joke, but Gabriel wasn’t laughing with him. 

 

“I know. But they’re all I have.” Gabriel stepped closer to Jack, one step at a time. “I’m sorry I didn’t make time for you, I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so damn sorry for everything the last few years. I should have done things different, should have made changes. Put you first. Made the time.” 

 

Jack was so enraptured by Gabriel’s voice just as he had been for all these years, that Gabriel was right in front of him before he knew what was happening. The Tanto was drawn, and slid past Jack’s armor, past his skin through his diaphragm, and pierced his heart. The surprise on Jack’s face was followed by a peaceful smile. “Thank you. They’re finally quiet….” He whispered and he leaned forward against Gabriel, his dead weight dragging both of them down. Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears, and he couldn’t hold onto his emotions anymore. 

 

A harsh sob wracked his body and he clung to Jack’s body, rocking with his sobbing. “No no no. You weren’t supposed to leave me Jack. I shouldn’t have had to take you out.” His voice cracked, and Gabriel could feel his own break happening. As much as Gabriel was Jack’s anchor, having to take out the man who had depended on him so dearly, had needed him, was the only thing that would have broken Gabriel’s well trained SEP mind. 

 

He knew he only had a short time before he did what Jack had done. Picking up the man’s body he lets the tears continue to fall, walking towards the door and kicking it. “He’s gone Jesse. Take the protocol down.” he called before the doors swung open to a silent audience. Everyone was shocked to see the Tanto sticking out of Jack’s chest.

  
The following months were a blur. Burying Jack, training his replacement. Signing his own discharge papers, and disappearing. The man no longer existed, not as he had been. There was no one left in this world that could kill him, because the only one who had stood a chance was already in the ground. Shortly after Gabriel disappeared, a mercenary vigilante appeared, dressed in black with a white skull mask covering his face appeared, dual wielding shotguns.


	3. At your Back - Trust/Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UN Ceremony naming Jack Strike Commander

Peace was a welcome if foreign concept for those who had fought for so long in the Omnic Crisis. And The UN was looking to extend it in the fight against those that were trying to continue attacking and destroying the Omnics that populated the world. They were becoming a peace keeping force, rather akin to what Canada had been years before. 

 

Laying next to each other Jack and Gabriel talked about all the good they were going to do when Gabriel was Strike Commander. In no way did either of them think that Jack would get the position and Jack helped Gabriel write and memorize his acceptance speech for the Strike Commander rank. 

 

The day of the inauguration dawned bright and warm. They both got dressed in their formal blue uniforms, and walked in together into the auditorium where all the dignitaries were gathered. It was a politic shit show and Jack moved through it with the ease and grace of a swan, staying near Gabriel at all times. It was just easier that way, so that Jack could help Gabriel remember who everyone was. Looking back that should have been a sign. He should have know it was coming because Jack just naturally moved through the dignitaries easier then Gabriel did.

 

People started to filter into their seats, Jack sitting next to Gabriel and resting his hand on his subtly on the arm rest. The darker man sat with his legs crossed, unable to sit still until Jack put his hand on his thigh and gave a comforting squeeze. The talks and speeches droned on, about the duties of the world following the Omnic Crisis, about what Overwatch was designed to do. 

 

“I would like to welcome the Leader of Overwatch, newly minted Strike Commander Jackson Morrison to the stage!!!” 

 

Both of them sat in shocked silence while everyone else was clapping for Jack. Blue eyes full of horror turned to Gabriel, who was staring at him with a very closed expression. It promised retribution like this was his fault. People were gently pushing Jack to get up and go onto the stage. Gabriel sat there fuming, arms crossed, a soft red haze falling over his vision. 

 

How dare he do this to him. It took a moment to realize that Jack was now up there, giving a speech, the words hauntingly familiar. And that was because they were the words to HIS speech. The speech they had worked on together throughout the nights together. Rage started to boil in his system, as Jack was clapped for, finishing off the speech that should have come from his lips. Arms were crossed, and he didn’t even bother acknowledging Jack when he returned to his seat. 

 

“Gabe…”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me Jack. Go be the fucking Posterboy. You won’t have time for me anyway.” He hissed. 

 

Jack’s face registered hurt, but he settled back into his seat, feeling like a reprimanded child. They didn’t talk about this during the after party, and Gabriel knew enough to stay until it wouldn’t offend anyone but Jack if he left, and well….fuck Jack. 

 

He went back to the hotel room they were sharing, grabbed a blanket and moved over to the couch. Leaving his dress uniform off to the side, not bothering to properly press and hang it up, Gabriel just curled up under the blanket, and hugged the pillow, struggling with the feelings of aching pain in his chest. The feeling that Jack had done all this on purpose, and was the perfect little actor. Making him believe that he would get the position, that he would be able to lead the world into peace and prosperity. That things would change. 

 

But for him, things never changed. 

 

He was still awake when Jack came back from the party, and saw his form curled on the couch. He stepped up to where Gabriel was and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Gabriel feigned sleep, not wanting to talk to him. But Jack didn’t want a response. He just had to say his piece.

 

“I’m sorry Gabe...They blindsided both of us. They knew the only way I would take that role without complaint was if it was in front of people. And I panicked, used your speech. I’m so sorry Gabe...I didn’t want this. I wanted you to be Strike Commander. I’m not cut out to lead people, not like you are...I don’t know how to fix this between us…”

  
Gabriel’s chest hurt, but he kept his mouth clamped shut, convincing himself that Jack’s words were empty promises.


	4. On Holiday - Vacation/Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss where they'd want to go for a trip away.

Gun fire was a distant sound, and Jack’s head was laying against Gabriel’s thighs, a hand carding through his hair. Gabriel was missing most of his armor, and his side was torn to shreds. Jack wasn’t much better off, his legs a crippled and horrible mess. Both of them were trying to ignore the pain for the other, but it was getting harder, and they were both so damn tired. 

 

“When we get outta here Gabe...Where should we go for vacation?” Jack coughed up blood, knowing that it was just a fantasy. Neither one of them were getting out, but they had to hold onto something. Make those last few moment count. 

 

“Somewhere hot and sunny. A beach house, just a stone’s throw away from the water. Laying there in the sun, cold beer in hand, just clinking bottles together knowing that after all that shit… we made it. We’re alive. You’d get sunburnt three days in, cause you’d forget to put sunscreen on. You’re fucking whiter than white Jackie. Too much night ops and not enough sunlight for all that blonde hair you got.” Gabriel ruffled that blonde hair, groaning in pain as the movement him bleed out faster. 

 

“If you could pick Jack, where would we go?”

 

“Somewhere quiet. Maybe a cabin in the woods but near a lake. Someplace with those stupidly large lawn chairs that even Reinhardt would fit into. Late at night when it was cool, we’d curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace, watch a movie and sip whiskey.

 

“But it wouldn’t matter where I went...as long as you were there with me.” 

 

Jack smiled up at Gabriel, but the man had passed out moments before. “Wait for me at that bar Gabbie… I’m on my way…” Jack didn’t fight the desire to sleep anymore, drifting off with Gabriel’s body slumped over top of him.


	5. Over the Airwaves - Voice/Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe makes one last phone call. But it's not for help. He just wants to hear that golden boy talk one last time.

Gabriel knew it was late where Jack was. He knew it. But he had to hear those soft dulcet tones ones more time. He sat propped up against a wall, phone pressed to his ear, other hand putting pressure on a sucking wound on his side. He wasn’t going to make it home. And all his promises to Jack were going to mean nothing. That they would settle down, maybe adopt a kid and a rescue dog. 

The ring tone seemed to go on forever before Jack picked it up. “Wasit?” The groggy sound of Jack’s voice filtered over the phone speaker and Gabriel had to hold back a pained laugh. 

“Hey baby. Missed you and wanted to hear your voice.” He said, softly, before he could picture Jack sitting straight up. 

“Is everything okay!?”

“Yeah it’s all good over here. Just missed you. Wanted to hear your voice. It would help me go to sleep.” Gabriel said, wincing as he tried to relax. 

“I miss you too. When are you coming home?”

“Soon. Very soon.” He couldn’t bring himself to ruin his sunshine’s night. He couldn’t tell him that he would be coming home in a body bag. 

“Tell me about your day Jack. All the boring meetings, everything. Just tell me all of it…”

Jack hummed his agreement and started to tell Gabriel all of his day. The Latino was fighting off sleep, and grunted softly as he shifted. Once Jack was done, Gabriel smiled softly. “Thanks Jack...I’m going to sleep now...Just remember I love you with all my heart.” 

“I love you too Gabriel. See you soon.” The phone call disconnected and Gabriel pulled it down and texted Jack one last message. They had talked about waiting for each other at Heaven’s bar until the other got there. He couldn’t let Jack wonder. I love you Jack. I’ll be waiting at the bar, with the stool next to me reserved just for you. Take as long as you need, I’ll be watching over you from up there.

Dying was slow business, and he rested his head back, looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky. They reminded him of Jack, and those were his last conscious thoughts as blackness consumed him, surrendering to the sweet embrace of death.


	6. In another Life - AU/Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Gabe is the Chief of Police, Jack is the District Attorney, Jesse is the first kid the pair adopted, Lena the second, and Hana their newest little addition.

“I wanna buy Hanzo a ring dad. Will you come with me?” Jesse asked as they were standing in the doorway to the living room together. Jack glanced over at Jesse and smiled. 

 

“We’ll go tomorrow. Pick me up from the courthouse at 5. We’ll find that perfect ring for him.” Jack replied before moving in to take the sleeping Hana from Gabriel’s arms. “Lena, bed. Now. You have school tomorrow.” 

 

“But daaaad!!!” 

 

“Lena listen to your Father.” Gabriel said as he settled into the couch. 

 

“Yes  _ papi _ .” she grumbled, turning her game system off and heading up after Jack who was putting Hana to bed. He sang softly to her, the same song he had the first night they had brought her into their home. It was a nightly ritual, and Hana refused to go down without it. 

 

That night Jack recorded it while she slept, adding at the end all the wonderful things he wanted for her to do. That no matter what she would accomplish great things. As he dimmed the lights in her room, he moved over to Lena’s and knocked on the door. “Can I come in Lena?”

 

“Yeah sure thing dad.” she called back and he slipped in, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was already under the covers and curled up with the stuffed olympic mascot they had gotten her. “I know you’re struggling with math hun. But let’s make a deal. If you pass math with a C, we’ll get you something nice. But you have to really try Lena.” 

 

“Okay daddy!!” she beamed up at him, sitting up to hug him tight. He held her back tightly. “I love you Lena.”

 

“Aww I love you too daddy.” 

 

Jack got up and turned the lights out before he went back downstairs where Jesse was sitting talking to Gabriel, arm wrapped around Hanzo Shimada, the son of a wealthy business man. Jack moved over and sat on Gabriel’s lap. “How was your day my big tough police chief?” 

 

“Long. Wish I could had lunch with you before the court time but I know you were busy.” 

 

“I tried to make the time, but the surprise witness was...well...a surprise.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss his husband, getting kisses back just as softly. “Aww c'mon dads stop that. Hanzo isn’t used to pda like that. Though I’m slowly getting him used to it.” Jesse teased, nuzzling in against his very red soon to be fiance.

 

“It’s quite alright. I’m just glad you’re making room for me in your home.” 

 

Gabriel smiled at Hanzo and nodded. “Just remember Hanzo. You make our boy cry and we will bury you under so much legislature your head will spin.” Jack laughed as Hanzo flushed and nodded again. 

 

“We’re more then happy to have you here Hanzo. It’s good to see our son so happy.”

 

Visiting didn’t last long as both Gabriel and Jack had work in the morning. The day dawned grey and nasty looking. Jack caught a ride into town with Gabriel since Jesse was picking him up after work and honestly he enjoyed the quiet time in the morning before their days started. Jack leaned over and quickly kissed Gabriel’s cheek, before he grabbed his briefcase and headed for his day in the courthouse. 

 

The day was relatively uneventful and the snow started to fall around noon, just a gentle fall. About five Jack was bundled up in his knee length coat and one of his husband’s beanies on his head to keep him warm while he waited for his son to show up with his truck. Climbing in, he directed Jesse towards a small personal owned jewelry store, and relaxed in his seat. The pair chatted about everything; the language barrier with their newest adoptee, Jesse’s dream of opening his own bar/pub, how things were between Jack and Gabe, how Jesse met Hanzo. 

 

It warmed Jack’s heart to hear how much Jesse loved the Asian man and he reached out to ruffle Jesse’s hair. They walked through the jewelry store looking for what would catch their eye but nothing seemed right, until Jack found a black obsidian puzzle ring. He called Jesse over whose eyes went wide with a nod. “That’s the ring dad. It  suits him perfectly.” Jack smiled and hugged Jesse close, kissing his temple softly. 

 

A pendant caught Jack’s eye and while Jesse was getting the ring for Hanzo he moved over to look at it. It was a pendant for St. Jude, the patron saint for Police Officers. Knowing how superstitious his husband was, he picked it up on it’s thick gold chain and saw space for it to be engraved on the back. He smirked and carried the piece over to the teller, telling him what he wanted on the back.  _ St. Jude to protect you when I can’t. 6/18/2056 _

 

The date engraved was the date they had gotten married and Jack knew Gabriel would wear it every day. While they waited for the engraving to be finished, the snow started to swirl heavier and worse. Jack’s phone went off and he pulled it out, looking at the message from Gabriel.  _ Please go home. It’s snowing pretty badly out there. I love you. _

 

Jack glanced out the shop windows realizing how bad it was now. “Jess, change of plans. Once we’re done here, we’re going home. Check out that snow.” It was bordering on a blizzard and Jesse nodded. 

 

“I got snow tires, but we’ll take it slow anyway.” Jesse replied as they took their packages and moved off towards the truck again. They were bundled up and put their seatbelts on, Jesse pulling the truck out slowly. He was careful as he drove, knuckles white against the steering wheel. But it didn’t matter as the truck slid over black ice and rolled over into the ditch. In the brief moment Jack saw the sign, he desperately hoped that Jesse was going to be okay.

 

His head hit the dash as the air bag exploded out to cushion him, glass cutting his face and deeply. Blissfully blacked out, Jack struggled to come around knowing he had to check on his son, he had to make sure Jesse was okay. He pulled out his phone, hissing as the movement jarred his body, and then hissed again when small pieces of his phone screen slid under his skin as he tried dial 911. He put the phone on speaker and told the dispatcher who he was and where they were. Blood flowed into his eyes and he told her what had happened to Jesse before he passed back out. He had done all he could. 

 

When Gabriel got the dispatch that Jack had been in an accident with Jesse, he nearly tripped on a desk on his way out. The rest of the squad looked at him curiously, before Gabriel blurted out, “That’s my son and husband!! I need to go to them now.” Gabriel and Jack had agreed for the ease of their jobs they would keep their marriage a secret, and this was a secret that had been kept for nearly 25 years. 

 

One of his Sergeants, the ever helpful Zaryanoa, nodded and moved with him. “Let me drive Chief, you’re not in any condition to drive. I’ll get you there without any issue. What hospital?” Gabriel rattled off the address and she led him down to her all terrain vehicle. He climbed in and they made it there without an issue. 

 

Jack roused in operating room long enough to get panicked assurance that they had gotten Jesse too, before he slipped back into the black of his coma. 

 

While Jack was in his coma, he was shown things by an angel. Scenarios that would happen for sure if Jack didn’t wake up. The first was of Gabriel, who started to drink heavily and blew through his and Jack’s retirement funds trying to try and fill the hole in his heart by adopting more kids. It didn’t work and he became just a drunken mess. The kids were no longer the well disciplined kids that ths Morrison-Reyes clan were known to be. 

 

The second, was Jesse, who was unable to let his son do anything despite Hanzo’s trying to get him to let their son live a life. Jesse couldn’t let anything bad happen to his son, and became a controlling and strict parent, convincing himself it was out of love. 

 

Third was Lena, running in the Olympics. Jack was sure this was a good one until the angel told him that Lena was addicted to sleeping pills, that she destroyed her body to become the best, and that even if she won gold, she couldn’t stop blaming herself. She couldn’t help believing that Jack had lied to her that he would always be there for her. That he wouldn’t die like her parents had. But she couldn’t outrun her demons and they would eventually take her.

 

Finally was Hana, his little korean child. The love of his life, and the apple of his eye. The child who called him mommy instead of daddy. She was older, curled up on her bed hugging a ragged pink bunny, crying while “You are my Sunshine” played softly. Her computer pinged constantly, her professional team demanding she come practice, that she distract herself, but she just listened to the song with Jack’s message at the end over and over again. 

 

Jack turned to look at the angel and is visibly shaken. “That happens if I don’t wake up?” 

 

“Yes Jack. It’s not your time to come to us yet. You’re family still needs you. Look.” the angel waved his hand showing Jack what was happening now. Gabriel was sitting in a chair his face pressed into th sheets of Jack’s hospital bed crying, begging and pleading with any god that would listen to bring his husband back. He promised he would cut back on the beer, he would eat healthier, never complain about the yard work again. Anything to have Jack back. 

 

“Wake up Jack. He still needs you.” 

  
Jack’s body felt like it had been run through a grinder and he gave a soft groan, hand gripping Gabriel’s as much as he could. “H-hey handsome. Come here often?”


	7. Cover Me - Fluff/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to rest. The epitome of "Let them rest 2K17"

It was finally over. They were finally able to have the peace and the quiet that they craved. They found a place in the warm weather because it was better for Jack’s joints. It was a small beach house but they didn’t need much space. Gabriel no longer shifted into wraith form his anger and anxiety gone. Being at peace allowed him to remain the same Gabriel Jack had known all those years before. 

 

Not that it would have matter as Jack was now fully blind, and needed help doing even the most basic of tasks like shaving. But it didn’t bother him because it was Gabriel who did those things. It was his life partner, the man he had fought for, with, and against. The man who knew him inside and out. 

 

They comforted each other through nightmares, flashbacks. It wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs. Sombra would peek in on them from time to time because Gabriel had helped her complete her objectives, which meant she owed him a favour. And he had already told her what he wanted: when Jack left this world, she would hack and disable his nanites and let him join him. 

 

People visited from time to time, still not used to the idea that Soldier:76 and Reaper were living a domestic and idle life. Swimming in the ocean helped relieve stiff joints and their nights were spent wrapped around each other happy for the first time in years. 

 

The night was clear and the breeze soft as it blew through the small house with all it’s windows open. They talked, late into the night until Jack couldn’t keep his eyes open. As he said every night, just in case, he croaked out the words “Don’t be too far behind me. We have the gates of heaven to storm. I love you Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Gabriel’s reply was soft in his ear. “I won’t be long behind you  _ mi luna _ .  _ Te amo Jackson Reyes. _ ” 

 

That morning Jack didn’t wake up. His flesh was cool, lips pale. Gabriel glanced down and knew immediately. He reached for his communicator and connected to Sombra. “It’s time.”

 

It didn’t take her long to get there and once she was she held up her glove. “Are you sure about this  _ hombre _ ?” 

 

He nodded. “The fool is going to storm the gates of heaven and never learned to guard his left. Because that’s where I should be. Tell everyone we love them.” 

 

She brought her hand down and hugged Gabriel who hugged her back. “And when you find that ingrate we called our son. Tell him we’re proud of him. And of you.” he said, and she clung to him for a moment longer before stepping back and holding her hand up again. She was trying to hold her tears back because she was a tough woman, she didn’t have tear ducts, but they fell anyway, silent and slow.

 

“I’m going to try and make this as painless as possible. I’m sorry if it hurts.” she said before her fingers started to move and Gabriel’s body started to glow purple and disintegrate. He held back his small noises of pain and soon was as gone as Jack was.

 

Jack sat at a bar, young, built and blonde. On his face was none of the aged weathered damaged just the scars that Gabriel had liked so much. Someone slid onto the stool on his left and he glanced over at the man. “Come here often?” 

 

“Don’t know. You from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I see.” Gabriel replied just as rakishly handsome as he had always been, with just a little grey starting at the temples. 

 

“We finally made it.” 

 

“Now what?”

 

“The same thing we do every night Gabe. Take over the world.” 

 

Gabriel was lost for moment before he burst out laughing. “Good god Jack that was an old reference.” Jack was laughing as well, leaning his head against the man’s shoulder.

  
“I thought you’d enjoy it.”


End file.
